Des vampires et des loups, voisins bon gré mal gré
by Iroko
Summary: Petites histoires - et problèmes - de voisinage
1. Patrouill ramassage de poubelles

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'inaugure un petit recueil d'OS

 **Des vampires et des loups, voisins bon gré mal gré  
**

 **Patrouill... ramassage de poubelles**

Les loups se faisaient un devoir de patrouiller dans la forêt pour chasser tous les buveurs de sang - à l'exception des Cullen tant qu'ils se tenaient à leur régime alimentaire et n'empiétaient pas sur le territoire de la réserve.

Protéger les humains de la menace vampire était une noble tâche.

Par contre, se retrouver à devoir faire disparaître les cadavres exsangues que les Cullen semaient leur donnait l'impression d'être des ramasseurs de poubelles.

C'est pas parce qu'ils pouvaient pas bouffer les animaux qu'ils saignaient qu'ils devaient les laisser pourrir sur place !

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Ça sent le loup

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : Chacun son tour de se plaindre

 **Des vampires et des loups, voisins bon gré mal gré  
**

 **Ça sent le loup**

Jasper se promenait dans la forêt, profitant du calme apaisant et respirant à pleins poumons un air dénué de l'odeur assoiffante du sang.

Les senteurs de la forêt étaient un vrai régal. Mousse, arbre résineux, miel sauvage...

Soudain une horrible puanteur vint supplanter le parfum bucolique. La sérénité de Jasper fondit comme neige au soleil alors qu'il percevait l'irritement mutuel du loup en patrouille.

Par Samuel Cooper ! Ils pourraient mettre du parfum – ou au moins du déodorant – plutôt que d'asphyxier la planète !

Jasper préféra rentrer à la maison pour protéger son nez délicat. Encore heureux que les loups n'aillent pas à l'école de Forks avec eux.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Espionnage mental

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : Vous aimeriez-vous que quelqu'un puisse lire vos pensées à n'importe quel moment ?

 **Des vampires et des loups, voisins bon gré mal gré  
**

 **Espionnage mental  
**

Un vampire à la base c'est déjà une plaie dans le cou à cause de son régime alimentaire. Mais comme si ça suffisait pas, certains ont des pouvoirs spéciaux en plus.

Quand c'est d'avoir un meilleur contrôle face au sang au point de pouvoir être médecin, c'est rassurant. Quand c'est d'avoir des visions de l'avenir qui peuvent les prévenir du passage de vampires dangereux, c'est pratique, et comme ça ne marche pas aux alentours des Quileutes, ça ne porte pas atteinte à leur intimité.

Pas comme ce foutu télépathe qui n'avait aucun scrupule à violer leurs moindres pensées lorsqu'il était à portée et qui ne se gênait pas pour se moquer d'eux !

\- Oh ? Petit Sam dort encore avec son doudou, comme c'est mignon de la part d'une grosse peluche.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Exhibitionnisme

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : Comment ça on ne peut pas les dénoncer comme exhibitionnistes à la police ?

 **Des vampires et des loups, voisins bon gré mal gré  
**

 **Exhibitionnisme  
**

Rosalie était heureuse que les vampires ne soient pas des chauves-souris métamorphes. Se retrouver tiraillée entre l'utilité de la forme et l'inconfort de la nudité induite aurait mis à mal son équilibre psychique.

Pas comme les Quileutes qui ne semblaient avoir aucun problème à se promener à poil - c'est le cas de le dire - dans la forêt, et même sous forme humaine quand ils se retrouvaient à devoir parler avec eux et qu'Edward n'était pas présent pour traduire leurs grognements !

De vrais exhibitionnistes - y'a qu'à voir comme ils se pavanaient torse nu en ville - qui semblaient n'avoir cure de choquer la sensibilité d'autrui. Carlisle était habitué à la nudité des corps vu son métier, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Rosalie pour qui seule celle d'Emmett ne lui paraissait pas menaçante, toute autre faisant remonter les souvenirs de son viol.

C'est pourquoi chaque face à face avec ces voisins sauvages la rendait agressive. Être des créatures n'empêchait pas d'avoir un peu de tenue !

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
